


Dress, Pink

by lasvegas_lights



Series: Drinks and Drumming [8]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: Martin's mother turns up and doesn't seem to want to leave, causing drama in her wake.  Next part in the Drinks and Drumming series!





	Dress, Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the very awesome Intricatecakes for fixing my terrible punctuation. Hope you enjoye!!

Rowdy3 was heaving. A line-up of amazing bands and a holiday weekend combined had left them with a queue outside like Amanda has never seen before and a dancefloor so packed she could barely move through it.

Whilst it would exhaust most people, this was what her and Martin thrived on. From the other end of the room where she was picking up empty glasses, she could see Martin, Bea and the boys behind the bar working like a well-oiled machine. She couldn’t hear them over the crowds and the band but watched Martin shout in Vogel’s direction. The youngest bartender reached for a fresh bottle of vodka from the shelf and threw it in Martin’s direction who caught it deftly, uncapped the bottle and started pouring into a line of shot glasses one swift movement.

God, he was hot.

Hours later, when the bar was finally closed up for the night and patrons in various drunken states had stumbled out the door, Amanda kicked her friends and colleagues out the door too. There was still a bit to tidy up but it could wait until the morning and she couldn’t wait much longer to get her husband out of his pants.

She heard him slide the lock into place at the entrance and switch the open sign to closed. When he turned and started walking back towards the bar he stopped mid-step when his eyes fell on Amanda, leaning against the bar with dark eyes.

“You up to something?” He grinned.

“Maybe,” she replied, not so innocently. Making sure his eyes were still on her, she reached up under her skirt and pulled her underwear down and over her boots. Scrunching them into a ball, she threw them at Martin who caught them against his chest.

“Here?”

She nodded, lifted herself onto the edge of the bar.

“Fuck.” Martin pushed the underwear into his left pocket and removed the distance between himself and Amanda. His hands slid up her thighs as their lips met in a heated kiss. They both gasped for air as they separated and Martin’s lips began travelling along her jawline and then down to her exposed collarbone.

His hands meanwhile had pushed her skirt up as far as possible and spread her legs for him to stand between.

“Lean back,” Martin ordered as his hands went under his thighs to hold her steady. She did as she was told, resting her elbows on the polished wood underneath her. He lowered himself down and kissed his way towards Amanda’s centre, leaving her heart racing and her skin on fire.

“Shit, don’t stop.” She shifted her weight so that she could lift one hand up and thread it through Martin’s mohawk, holding his head in place between her legs.

A sudden rapping on the front doors left them frozen in place.

“Martin, honey? You in there?”

Martin slowly rose, recognition in his eyes.

“Who the hell is that?” Amanda grumbled, realising quickly that she wouldn’t be getting off tonight.

“My mom.”

Amanda’s eyes widened in surprise.

There was another knock at the door.

Martin helped Amanda off the bar so she could quickly make herself presentable as he returned to the entrance and unlocked the door.

As soon as the door opened, a woman in her late 60’s burst through and into the bar.

“Sorry for the late hour but I’ve just left your father and had nowhere else to go, you understand.” She pressed a kiss to Martin’s cheek, his jaw agape. “The rest of my luggage is outside where the idiot taxi driver left it, be a dear and bring it up to my room won’t you?” Her eyes fell on Amanda. “Amanda, dear, I’m Patty, Martin’s mom, we’ll catch up properly in the morning once I’ve had my beauty sleep, we have so much to discuss.” She clapped her hands together and then without invitation, made her way upstairs to their apartment.

* * *

Amanda was already lying in bed when Martin entered the room, sweaty from lifting five heavy pieces of luggage up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

“How long exactly is she planning on staying?” Amanda asked.

Martin shrugged. “I’ll talk to her in the morning,” He promised. “See if I can get her to go to Liv’s instead.”

“I’m sure she’ll love that,” Amanda snorted. She and Liv had become close since first meeting and chatted most days which annoyed Martin. There was a never-ending list of embarrassing Martin stories which Liv passed on to Amanda with glee.

Martin shrugged off his clothes and climbed into the bed, covering Amanda’s body with his.

“What are you doing?” Amanda asked as Martin began kissing available skin.

“Finishin’ what you started earlier.”

Amanda stopped Martin’s hand from dipping between her legs. “Not with your mom right next door, the walls are thin, I don’t need her hearing us having sex.”

Martin groaned and rolled off Amanda. “Cockblocked from having sex with my own wife by my mom.”

Amanda patted Martin’s leg. “Sucks to be you.”

* * *

“Oh no,” Liv replied to Martin’s third request to take in Patty since she arrived a week ago. “I’m leaving for Barbados in three hours and you can’t stop me, I’ve been looking forward to this holiday for  _ months. _ ”

“Can’t she just stay at yours whilst you’re away?”

“Martin, it’s your turn to deal with her drama, I’ve dealt with my share already.”

“Liv-”

“Bye, Martin, have fun!” Liv hung up her phone.

Martin dropped his head onto the kitchen table and swore. Amanda reached over from where she was working her way through a bowl of cereal to massage the back of Martin’s neck.

“It’s fine, she can stay here,” Amanda said softly. “But you’re probably gonna want to talk to her about the whole ‘leaving your father’ thing at some point soon.”

“ _ Perfect. _ ” He lifted his head slowly, his lips quirked in a smile directed at Amanda. Amanda smiled back as her fingers continued to trace reassuring patterns on Martin’s neck.

“Oh, just look at the two of you,” Patty gushed as soon as she had passed the threshold. Amanda pulled away from Martin awkwardly. She didn’t particularly enjoy being watched like she was some kind of zoo animal. “Don’t stop on my account,” she added as she made her way to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup.

She sat down at the table in front of them. “I mean that about bedroom activities too.”

Martin choked on his coffee “What?”

“I’m right next door, remember? I’ve not heard you two enjoy each other’s company since I arrived.”

“Oh my God.” Martin dropped his head into his hands whilst Amanda’s face turned red.

“I hope nothing’s wrong in your relationship, you know you can talk to me about  _ anything. _ ”

“Thanks, Patty,” Amanda said, resting her hand on Martin’s shoulder. “We’re absolutely fine, I promise.”

“Amanda dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom, you’re part of the family now.”

Amanda smiled politely. “Right.”

“How about the two of us go out to the mall today? Girls day out, have a gossip, have our nails done.”

Amanda looked back at Patty like a deer in headlights. She was never going to be a girly-girl and the thought of a while day of it sounded like her idea of hell. She could also see Martin needed a break from his mom’s overbearing and oversharing behaviour and realised she needed to take one for the team. “Sure, that sounds great,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Fantastic.” Patty clapped her hands together and rose from her seat. “I’ll go get ready, meet you downstairs in half an hour?” Amanda nodded and Patty disappeared out the room with her coffee cup in hand.

Amanda was surprised by the hands that pulled her into a deep kiss. “I owe you,” Martin told her with gratitude.

“I’ll be collecting,” she replied, pulling Martin back in.

* * *

Four hours later, Amanda stormed back into the bar.

Martin, Cross and Gripps stopped what they were doing and stared at her with dropped jaws.

“Do not say a word,” she growled, pointing a sparkly pink nail in their direction. Normally in black skinny jeans, Amanda was now in a lacy pink dress with a low neckline, high hemline and frilly sleeves. In Amanda’s eyes it was an abomination. In her hand was shopping bags from places she swore she would never step into with more pink monstrosities inside. “She made me wear it out the shop.”

Slowly, Martin lifted both hands up in surrender. “Where is she?”

Amanda rolled her eyes. “Patty bumped into an old friend outside the Cheesecake Factory, they’re going out to dinner.”

“Guys,” Martin began, not able to take his eyes off Amanda. “Finish up will you?” He ducked under the bar, crossed over to Amanda and took the bags out of her hand. He placed them by the bar and then led Amanda up the stairs. As soon as the door was closed behind them Amanda was spun around and pressed up against the wood.

“Seriously?” Amanda whined “This dress does it for you?”

“’Manda, we haven’t had sex in a week, you could be wearin’ a potato sack right now and I’d want you.”

She felt his hands go from her waist up to the back of the dress where the zipper was and yanked it down so he could push the dress off her shoulders and let drop into a puddle at her feet.

“Better.” He lifted her off the ground, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

Amanda lay tucked into Martin’s side, her leg slung over his body and her head resting on his shoulder feeling sated and happy for the first time in seven days. One of Martin’s hands was tucked under his head, propping him up, whilst his other arm was holding her tightly against him, fingers tracing one of her tattoos.

“You think it’s really over between her and your dad?”

“You really bringing up my parents right now?” Martin asked with an arched eyebrow.

Amanda lifted her head and looked down at Martin. “You haven’t said anything…’bout them, what’s going inside that head of yours?” She tapped his forehead.

He sighed. “No idea why she came here, I’m not exactly the best suited for heart to hearts and advice.”

Amanda snorted, laying back down against him. “You’re better at it than you think”

“With  _ you, _ ” Martin argued. “With her? We’ve never been…”

“Close?” Amanda guessed. “I can see that, Liv did say you’re more like your dad”

Martin sighed again and shifted his weight until he was resting on his side, Amanda adapting to his movement so that she was also on her side face him. She closed her eyes as his hand trailed down her body, shivering under his touch

“You want to know what I’ve been thinkin’ Drummer?” he asked softly “I’ve been thinking I really don’t know what the hell I would do without you.”

Amanda felt her throat tighten at her husband’s admission. “I promise you won’t have to find out,” she replied.

Martin used his weight to press Amanda down into the mattress, kissing her deeply to say what he couldn’t always say with words.

* * *

“I’ve had a brilliant idea,” Patty exclaimed loudly, entering the kitchen the next morning, making the couple jump in their seats at the table.

Amanda looking up at Patty with bleary eyes, wishing her mug would auto-refill with coffee.

“How about a wedding?”

Amanda and Martin glanced at each other and then back to Patty.

“Mom, we already had one of those,” Martin replied.

“Yes, but you didn’t invite your own mother to the ceremony, so I think you should have a do-over.”

Martin rolled his eyes.

“Patty,” Amanda took over, “we’re really sorry you couldn’t be there, but I don’t think we’re up for doing it again.”

“Mom,” Patty corrected. “And just think about it? You could wear that lovely dress we picked up for you yesterday, we can invite all your family Amanda, wouldn’t you like that?”

“Patty,” Amanda tried again, feeling the frustration building inside of her thanks to Patty’s words.

“Amanda, I really wish you could call me mom.”

Amanda snapped. “Except you’re not my fucking mom, okay?” Her chair screeched against the floor as she pushed it back and stormed out of the room.

“Thanks, mom,” Martin said sarcastically.

“Something I said?”

Martin stood up. “Amanda’s parents died when she was sixteen, she has no family, apart from a moron brother.”

“Oh.” Patty looked back at Martin guilty. “I should go and talk to her, say I’m sorry.”

Martin stopped her. “You’ve caused enough trouble, I’ll go talk to her.”

Martin knew exactly where to find his wife, she was more predictable than she would like. He pushed open the metal fire exit door and stepped out into the cool morning air, finding Amanda leaning against the wall, cigarette in her mouth.

She glanced over at him and sagged further against the brick. “I’m sorry, I’ll apologise.”

“She wants to apologise, too.”

“You told her.”

Martin nodded. “She understands…I think.”

Amanda stubbed the cigarette out before stepping into Martin’s personal space and dropping her head to his chest.

* * *

Amanda stepped up to the spare bedroom nervously and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Amanda heard through the wood and pushed open the door, stepping inside the room. “Hi.”

“Hello, dear,” Patty said softly from her spot on the bed. She patted the covers, encouraging Amanda to sit next to her.

“So here’s the thing,” Amanda started as she perched herself on the end of the bed. “I don’t like pink, I really don’t like that dress, but you liked it and I wanted to please you. I want you to like me because you’re Martin’s mom.”

“Oh, honey.”

“I know Martin told you...what happened to my parents.”

“He did…I’m sorry that happened to you so young.”

“I’m sorry too, for what I said. I think I panicked, you were a reminder of all the things she would never get to see me do.”

“Like get married,” Patty guessed.

Amanda nodded.

“I understand.” She reached over and placed a hand over Amanda’s and squeezed. “You call me whatever you like okay? I don’t have to be a mother to you if you don’t want me to, but you’ll always be a daughter to me, for as long as you’re in Martin’s life.”

Amanda sniffed and rubbed at her moist eyes. “Forever, then.”

Patty smiled. “Deal.” She lifted her arms and pulled Amanda into an embrace, brushing her hand down Amanda’s hair in calming movements.

When they pulled apart, Amanda finally noticed the open suitcase on the bed. “You’re packing?”

“Well, it’s time I got out of your hair and time I went and made up with my husband. He can’t survive without me, really.”

“Like father, like son,” Amanda said under her breath.

“What was that, dear?”

Amanda shook her head and smiled “Nothing.”

“I’ve booked a flight out tomorrow morning, I hope you can handle me for another night.”

“Of course,” Amanda replied, realising she meant it.

* * *

Amanda and Martin stood side by side outside the bar. Patty’s luggage was already stuffed into the taxi’s trunk and she threw her purse into the back seat before turning back to the couple.

She hugged Amanda tightly before turning to her son and embracing him. “Be good, you two.”

“We will,” Martin promised.

“And I hope you’ll be back in a few months’ time for our anniversary?” Amanda asked.

“We can’t offer you a do-over wedding, but we can throw a hell of a party to celebrate one year on,” Martin added.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Patty grinned “I might even bring your father.”

Martin rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, mom.”

“Goodbye, darlings.”

Amanda and Martin waited by the kerb until the taxi was out of sight and then turned to head back inside.

“Got the place to ourselves again, you know what that means?” Martin asked.

Amanda laughed. “Oh my God, all you think about is sex.”

Her laughter turned into a scream when he ducked down suddenly and threw her over his shoulder.

“Are you serious right now?” All the blood started going to her head as he carried her into the bar and carefully put her down on top of the counter. He left her briefly to lock the entrance and returned with a grin on his face. “You up to something?” she asked, repeating the very same words he said to her just over a week ago.

“Maybe,” he replied. His hands went to her thighs, sliding upwards and under the skirt she was wearing. His fingers hooked into her underwear and pulled them down slowly. “You started this, I’m just finishing it,” he explained, returning his head to between her legs.

 


End file.
